


[Podfic of] Paraphrase / written by rageprufrock

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Charity Auctions, Community: help_haiti, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6083">Paraphrase</a> by rageprufrock<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:26:31</p><p>"Merlin," Arthur says, barely looking up from the stack of documents on his desk, "come here, please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Paraphrase / written by rageprufrock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paraphrase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/w35jk6sf995hzhotuqargeh7wa7vuq2g.mp3) | 24.3 MB | 00:26:31  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/v9kl7s5r0ksgwfxiw8lto6zynz4flqgq.m4b) | 11.1 MB | 00:26:31  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/paraphrase).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
